The invention relates to a time switch means and, more particularly, a timing disk and a programming means on the timing disk in the form of selectively mounted switch riders for use in time switch means arranged as a modular unit for incorporation in component carrying time switch housings.
It is known to use time switch means such as, for example, switch clocks, time lag relays, or cycle control timers as plug-in units or removable front plates for insertion into system component carriers or other frames or housings, usually of standard dimensions like type DIN 4 1 494, a German standard for module carriers.
The front plates of such plug-in units provided may be formed of any desired width and usually must be a specific height. However, it is desirable that this width of the front plate should expediently be as small as possible, particularly 50 mm or less.
However, the spatial width of the front plate for known time switch plug in units, fixes the outside diameter of a timing disk, since the disks of these known units are typically rotatable about a vertical axis. Particularly given a front-side assembly arrangement of such a device, the timing disk would then be of a diameter 50 mm or smaller. For a programming scheme provided along the disk, for example, in the form of switch riders, the relatively small circumference would result in the fact that the switching time spacing between two switch riders in close proximity to one another would not afford sufficient free space for many uses, especially requiring distinct switch triggering in a short duration.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a time switch means of a type adapted for plug-in modular mounting and to dispose the time switch means in such manner that a timing disk with programming, particularly in the form of adjustable switch riders, may be formed of the largest possible diameter enabling simplified reading and an expanded permissible extent of programming.